Change (A Harry Styles Fanfiction)
by styles13
Summary: He was the misunderstood popstar who everyone looked at as the cold hearted player who didn't know how to treat women. But he along with his four band mates knew that wasn't the truth, but the hate began to eat him up and he couldn't take it anymore. So he changed, he was no longer the fun, loving, care free guy the boys knew. He was becoming what the media claimed him out to be.


**Gina's POV**

** "**WAKE UP!"

"GINA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!"

"I SWEAR ON MY LIFE GINA MARIE BRADLEY IF I MISS THIS TOUR AROUND LONDON I'M GOING TO THROW YOU OFF OUR HOTEL BALCONY!" Kayla my best friend shouted through my door attempting to wake me up. I just groaned in response.

"GINA COME ON IT'S OUR FIRST DAY IN ENGLAND!" She roared, starting to pound on my bedroom door. I just laid there in my bed for about five minutes when the pounding became extremely obnoxious, I finally rolled out of bed and opened the door only to have a hand smack my face.

"WHAT THE HELL KAYLA?!" I fumed.

"Oh… my… god, I-I'm so sorry." Kayla started cracking up and holding her stomach plopping on the ground. "I- I th-thought you weren't going to answer so I kept hitting not expecting you to be there." She continued to laugh with tears streaming down her face. My anger boiled down and I started to laugh with her. But suddenly she became serious and glanced over at the clock then back to me and started glaring.

"You made us miss the tour thing around London you butt! You deserved that slap." She tried to keep her poker face but cracked a smile when our eyes met. This is why I love her, no matter how mad we get at one another once we look into each other's eyes we can't help but crack up. Kayla's been my best friend for as long as I can remember and we barely got into fights but when we did they never lasted too long as you just witnessed, but no matter what happens and even if we end up not talking anymore I will always consider her my best friend, my partner in crime. Nobody could replace her.

"Anyways since we missed the tour wanna just give ourselves one?" She suggested.

"Yeah sure. Let me just get dressed real quick." She nodded vigorously like a child being told they can go to the toy store and skipped towards the living room. I closed my door once she turned away and walked to my closet to pick my outfit for the day. Since its winter in London I decided on a pair of leggings with an oversized cream colored sweatshirt and a pair of chestnut Uggs. After I changed I shuffled into the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror, like always I looked like a zombie awoken from the dead. I combed through my naturally wavy hair trying to tame it, once I succeeded I started to put on my usual make up, mascara, a bit of eyeliner, a little foundation under my eyes to cover up my bags from getting no sleep these past few nights and last but not least my strawberry lip gloss. With one rub of my lips together I was done. I strolled out of my room and followed the sound of the TV into the living to see Kayla sprawled out on our black leather couch phone above her face concentrating on reading the messages from whomever she was texting. I walked more into the living room and plopped down onto the matching leather love seat slipping out my phone from my boot. I checked all my messages, I had some from my mom, dad and my brother, I replied to all of them and looked up to see Kayla was now sitting up looking at me with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing, ready to go?" Her creepy smile now disappeared from her faced and was replaced with an overly excited expression.

"Yeah…" I responded as she skipped happily to the hotel room door and opened it.

"You coming?" She looked back at me as I continued to eye her suspiciously, she was hiding something and she never hides anything from me. What is she up to? "Let's go Gina!" I quickly stood up pushing the thought into the back of my mind and followed her out of the hotel and out into the beautiful city of London. I shivered as I walked out of the hotel doors, the cold air caressing my face. I should have definitely worn something warmer than this thin sweatshirt, I internally scolded myself and continued to follow Kayla through the busy streets of London. We passed little shops everyone once in a while, I asked Kayla to stop and look but she was so determined to keep walking to where ever the hell she was leading us to. Ten minutes later of walking down endless street and making a bunch of turns she finally halted to a stop. I looked up at the tall building in front of us and the sign on the building read _Kaffeine _(a real coffee shop in London) I heard about this place being the best coffee shop in London and once in a while they would have a little karaoke nights.

"What are we doing here?" I asked turning to Kayla, her pale cheeks were now a rosey red from the icy breeze.

"They have a karaoke night tonight and I know how much you enjoy singing at these things so I thought why not?"

"But you hate coming with me to places like this." I pointed out.

"I know." She shrugged. "I thought about it and decided I'll be a good best friend a take you. Now no more questions lets go inside already I'm freezing!" She said innocently walking into the café her curly brown hair bouncing with every step she took. I followed her in, the warm air instantly greeting me. My hands began to tingle from the change of atmosphere, tables were set out everywhere with two to four chairs surrounding them. Towards the back was a stage with a wide screen behind it, I guess for when people don't know the words to whatever their singing. People started to flood into the little café as the time came closer to when karaoke started. I looked around the little place and spotted Kayla sitting at a table with both of our coffees; I walked over to her sitting down.

"Thanks." I said when she handed me my coffee. "Am I able to sign up right now or would I have had to do that ahead of time?"

"I think you can do it now; there are some people over there signing something. Go check it out." She pointed over to where there were a crowd of people hovering over a sheet of paper. I nodded towards her getting up and walking over. Person after person signed up and finally it was my turn. I read the sheet.

_Kaffeine Karaoke Night! Sign up below. _

I read further down and started to fill it out.

_Name: Gina Bradley_

_Choice of Song: Heart on Fire _

_Artist: Jonathan Clay _

After I finished filling it out I put my paper in the box with everyone else's entries and backed away from the table and accidentally slipped backwards. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact but it never came. I slowly pried my eyes open only to meet a pair of green ones. The guys face was inches from mine. Once my eyes were opened the guy's lips turned up into a smirk.

"You okay love?" He said with that smirk still plastered on his face, he helped me up and placed me steadily on my feet.

"Yeah thanks." I smiled at him finally looking up to get a good look at my savior. It was the one and only Harry Styles, world known pop star and player.

"Anything for a beautiful girl like you." He winked causing my cheeks to flush. I was not going to get involved with this guy, from what I heard he's a player and I don't need someone like that in my life.

"Yeah uh… I gotta go…" I trailed off looking away from him but from the corner of my eye I could see him raise his eyebrows.

"So soon? I thought we were just getting to know each other." He flirtatiously whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine but I pulled away a little before I put my hands on his chest and placed my lips by his ear.

"Never in your wildest dreams playboy." I whispered back. Pushing him away from me and walking off swaying my hips side to side. I looked back to see his mouth on the floor, I winked at him and blew him a kiss. He scoffed before turning around and returning to his band mates. When I arrived back at Kayla and I's table she was looking at me in pure shock. I sat down boring my eyes into hers.

"Well are you going to tell me what happened with you and FREAKING HARRY STYLES JUST NOW?!" She whisper-yelled.

"He saved me from falling and shamelessly flirted with me yet he doesn't even know my name." I scoffed.

"HOW COULD YOU TURN DOWN THAT SEXY PIECE OF ASS! HE WAS ALL INTO YOU AND THE WAY HE SMILED AT YOU AN-."

"KAYLA CALM YOUR TITS." I yelled at her causing everyone in the café to shoot me weird stares. I turned my attention back to Kayla. "I don't like him or his band, plus he's got a reputation as a player. I don't need someone like that and I'm just getting over Jake." I said to her. Her blue eyes glaring into mine.

"Have you not listened to any of my ranting sessions about these boys?! Harry was never a player until he made himself that way because everyone else looked at him like one! He was the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful person before the rumors began to eat him up and destroy him." She snapped at me, I looked at her in pure amusement.

"I highly doubt someone like that was ever a nice person. Once a player always a player." I stated smoothly as she continued to glare at me.

"Whatever floats your boat but I'm not lying he was a nice guy and he still could be if someone just tried to understand him. He's been pushing his band mates away and they haven't been seen out lately. I'm surprised Harry's even with them right now." Kayla murmured looking over to the table occupied by five boys in a deep conversation.

"Whatever I don't care, he's a dick from what I witnessed." I mumbled turning my attention to the lady who had just walked on stage.

"Hi I'm Lucy and welcome to Kaffeine Karaoke night! We'll start in just a moment, thank you to all the people who signed up tonight and don't forget to have fun!" She said cheerily walking back stage.

People were picked randomly from the box that had numerous entries in it. There was this one guy who sang Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran and it was absolutely amazing! Also there was this other person who went up there to get a good laugh out of everyone and sang terribly. All in all this entire place was great, there were talented people, okay singers and the funny ones who sang terribly for fun. I was having a blast and chatting with Kayla when my name was called. I got up and walked to the stage, nervously a glancing around at the crowd and spotted Harry smirking at me and gave me a thumbs up, I rolled my eyes at him and looked over at the guitar guy whose name I learned is Tom and a gave him a nod to start the song. When Tom started to strum the tune on his guitar I nervously inhaled and started to sing the lyrics.

_I'm falling in,_

_I'm falling down._

_I wanna begin_

_But I don't know how_

_To let you know,_

_How I'm feeling._

_I'm high on hope._

_I'm reeling_

As the song went on I got more confident and strutted around the stage, people looking at me in pure amazement. I continued to look around the crowd and caught the eyes of Harry Styles, staring at me with that typical smirk. I turned away from him and kept singing.

_No, I won't let you go,_

_Now you know,_

_I've been crazy for you all this time._

_I've kept it close_

_Always hoping_

_With a heart on fire,_

_A heart on fire._

_With a heart on fire,_

_A heart on fire._

_A heart on fire._

I softly sang the last line. My eyes still closed from really getting into it. When I opened them everyone started loudly clapping and cheering. I smiled and bowed handing the microphone to Lucy.

"You did great out there! I'm surprised you haven't tried making a singing career." I smiled shyly at her.

"I love singing and all but it's just a hobby." I assured her.

"Well that's a waste of talent." She joked, I laughed and turned to walk off the stage.

"She's right you know." I looked up meeting my best friend's eyes and hugged her. I looked behind her to see five guys staring at me in amazement, including Harry.

"Yeah you have an amazing voice!" One guy I knew as Niall cheered, the rest of his friends nodding in agreement. I thanked all of them and looked over at Kayla who was staring longingly at Niall.

"Anyways we could help get you signed." Zayn suggested but I shook my head.

"No thanks, I like not being known." I assured him; they all looked at me like I was stupid.

"With that voice? You should be known!" He argued causing me to giggle. After our little talk about my talent we all sat at a booth in the front of the café chatting away. I learned a lot about these boys but didn't give Harry the time of day because of the little incident earlier. Sometime during the conversation I looked at my phone to see it was eleven.

"Uh hey guys it's getting late and it was nice meeting you and all but we have to go." I said causing them all to look at me with puppy dog faces. "No guys Kayla and I have to go." Kayla finally agreed and I got up and bid goodbye to the boys and went outside to wait for Kayla to finish her goodbyes. When she came out she had an ear to ear smile plastered on her face.

"I can't believe were now friends with One Direction! Niall even gave me his number so we can all hang out!" She gushed jumping up and down excitedly. I just shook my head and laughed as we walked back to the hotel. It wasn't like they were actually serious about hanging out with us again anyway.

But boy was I wrong.


End file.
